Dear Vestroia
by rinrinring
Summary: "I love you nyanyanya " "I-I love you...!" "Hmph...I love you..." "Love ya " Oh Vestroia, what has my life become? -one shot each- characters x reader
1. Lync

**A/N:**

**Rin: My first story!**

**Lync: Yea~ Yea~ hurry up will ya~?**

**Rin: Hush and be patient!**

**Lync: *shrugs and puts hands behind head* RinRinRing does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers nor New Vestoria~**

**Rin:*thumbs up* Good job Lync! *looks at readers* Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Lync?"

"Yea~?"

"What would you do if...I said...I love you?"

"Hmmm~? To whom~?"

You face-palmed at his stupidity. Obviously, you were talking about him but looks like he doesn't seem to get who you were talking about. You sighed as you shook your head.

"No...Nevermind..."

"Aww~ come on~ you can tell me~"

"Oh really?" You raised a brow at that. Link half-smiled and half-smirked as he nodded his head. You sighed once again. You loved the pink haired boy but he was so bad a keeping secrets. Extremely bad. He's also bad at lying. His facial expression gives it all away at first glance. He continued staring at you, awaiting your answer. Instead of telling him that you wanted to say "I love you" to him, you decided to play with him, to see if he would have any reactions if you were to say you love someone else. Though you doubt that the pinked-hair would care. It seems like he had feeling for a earthly girl called Alice.

_Alice..._ Lync has been talking about her somewhat. Saying that she was nice, smart, but most of all, pretty. You knew you weren't any of that. You were just a plain girl with plain (h/c) hair with (e/c) eyes. Whenever Lync talks about her, you would get a painful feeling in your chest. You didn't like it. But you faked a smile and nodded as you listened to him ramble. Sometimes, when you look away from his talking about Alice, you could almost swear that he looked...sad. Sad that you weren't listening to him and was looking at somewhere else then him. But that only lasted a second as he tried to get your attention again, getting mad.

"Y/n-chan~?"

"Hmmm?!"

You snapped out of your thoughts as you blinked, looking in front of you and yelped, walking back a little. While you were deep in your thoughts, you didn't notice Link walk in front of you, his face a few mere inches from yours. The two of you can easily kiss if one of you just leaned forward just a little bit. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks and you bit your lip, a habit you have had anytime when you were nervous. This time, it was Lync's turn to raise an brow at you.

"Well~?"

"Well...what?" You blinked, forgetting what you two were talking about before. He sighed as you sweatdropped and then he looked at you, a little mad.

"Well, who do you want to say _**I love you**_ too~?"

You blinked again as you suddenly remembered. "Ah! That! Oh...well...ermmmmm..." You looked at anywhere except for Lync, trying to make up an excuse or more like, trying to think of a person's name to answer his question. Lync looks at you, impatient for an answer. "Well~~~" He leaned forward a little more and you squeaked. If he leaned forward anymore, you two will kiss! The thought of that made you blush more as you hurriedly, stuttering out a name without thinking while closing your eyes. "Hydron! I love Prince Hydron!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...silence. You opened one eye as you took a peak at Lync. As you looked at him, you opened both of your eyes in shock. In front of you, was a completely mad Lync, _and sexy,hot, gorgeous,etc_ but those were your thoughts. Seriously though,you have never really seen Lync that mad before. _He must really hate Prince Hydron..._ You knew that everyone hates him because he uses anyone and anything just to gain approval from his father, King Zenoheld. Prince Hydron doesn't care about anybody's feelings and you knew because you experienced it before when he left you to almost die in the battle but you were alive thanks to Lync, Mylene and the others. You were snapped out of your thoughts again as you heard Lync speak.

"...why..."

"H-Huh...?"

"Why...why him?"

"H-Him...Prince Hydron?"

"Don't say his name!"

You recoiled in shock, stepping away from him but mostly in fear and surprised as he suddenly yelled. He has never really yelled at you like that before. He usually just yells to you about food and how you need to listen to him when he's talking to you but...not like this. He has never yelled at you with that volume of his voice that loud and especially about a person's name. You stayed silent and stared at him as he finally realized what he did and gave you a sad face.

"S-Sorry y/n...I-I didn't mean it like that..." You continued staring at him as he looked at anywhere but you, avoiding your face. You opened your mouth to speak.

"Why..." You sighed inwardly in relief as he finally looked at you. You continued questioning him. "Why do you not want me to say Pr-his name?"  
Lync blinked and then narrowed his eyes as the topic was once again about Prince Hydron. "Because...you...fnuonzssfiknug" He looked away as he mumbled the last bit of the sentence. You looked at him weirdly as you took a one step, not a big one but a small one, just in case he lashed out at you again. "Yes?"

He flinched a little as he tried to talk again. "Because you...niodslneg..." He mumbled again. You sighed, getting a little tired of this. You grabbed his hand, as he looked at you shocked. You looked at him dead straight in the eye as you faces was once again a few inches near one another. He looked at you uncertainly and then looked away and you could swear that he looked as if he was blushing. You saw him gulp before he spoke again.

"Because...you'll...dirty your mouth..." He mumbled again but since this time you were near him, really near him, you could hear him. You blinked for a few times before you finally realized what he said. You blushed like crazy as you let go of his arm and stepped away from him. He continued to look away from you, blushing as much as you did. You stared at him but then you started laughing, You don't know why but then you did. Lync glared at you, still blushing as he did.

"W-what's so funny?!"

You continued laughing, trying to stop and answered him between your laughs. "Y-You!...I-I...d-don't...understand what...you mean!" You laughed again as he glared at you, fuming. Then you suddenly looked at him and he looked like he has an idea. You laughter died down little by little until it completely died down. You stared at Lync as he smirked at you with the smirk you know all too well. When he is smirking like that, it means he has an idea. A very bad idea. You gulped as he walked towards you. In a few long strides, even though he was short but you two were about the same height**(him being a inch taller)**, he was face to face with you. You felt the blood rush to your cheeks again as he raised a hand to play with your hair still smirking.

"Did you say~ you didn't understand what I meant~?" You gulped again and nodded, not trusting your voice. He smirked more at this. You didn't like it at all.

"I meant~ if you say _**that bastard's**_ name~ your mouth will be _**dirtied**_~" He said in a sing-song voice. You can see it in his eyes. He is having fun with this. _If this is the way he wants to be, then so be it._

You smiled inwardly at your thoughts and then put a finger on your chin, acting innocently. "So~ even if I do say his name~ what are you gonna do about it~?" You looked at him, waiting for his reaction. Lync looked at you surprised a little. He hasn't really expected you to say something like that but, it doesn't matter now. He smirked as his face got nearer to yours. His fingers moved from your hair to your cheeks. Your breath got hitched in your throat as he did that. You can feel your heart pounding heavily in chest. His fingers brushed your cheeks ever so slowly, almost making your whine. His smirk grew wider. "Do you really want to know~?"  
You smiled at that and looked at him, equally looking as playful. "Maybe~ after all~ there's no harm in saying his name~ is there~ **_Prince Hydron_** I mean~" You purposely said Hydron's name with force to make Lync mad a little. After all, you want to know what he would do since you dirtied your mouth. His reaction wasn't really what you thought he would do. He smirked at you, and talked as if he had won. "You asked for it~" And before you can realize what happened, he used the hand that was caressing your cheeks and put it to the back of your neck, pulling you towards him and kissed you, hard.

You felt your bodies bump against each other as he pulled you and felt them pressed more against each other as used his other hand, putting it on your waist, pulling you closer. Reluctantly, to your dismay, you both had to separate the kiss for air. You panted lightly as Lync did the same but he recovered pretty quickly. He smirked at you while you blushed, not believing in what he just did.

"So~ are you gonna regret saying _**that bastard's**_ name again~?"

You smirked a little and shook your head. "Nope~ besides, I do love the punishment given to me, you know~" He chuckled as your words and he pressed his hands more into you, pulling more closer than ever before. He touched his forehead with yours as he said the next few words that made you shiver in delight. "Well then~ I might have to upgrade the punishment a little bit~~~" You gulped and licked your lips absentmindedly.

Oh were you up for a great big surprise.

**Extended Ending:**

"So who was the one~?"

You looked at the person next to you and tilted your head, questioningly. "Who?"

"Who was the person you wanted to say I love you to~?" Lync blushed a little, because you have forced him to say such a embarressing question instead of being smart and knowing what he was saying. You made an **'ohhh'** face and then smiled.

"That person is well...Prince Hydron, of course~"

You giggled at his reaction, which was a glare and a low growl. His hand, which held yours, tightened a little. "Stop playing around~..." You stopped giggling and smiled sincerely.

"I'm kidding. The person was of course you, Lync."

He blushed even though you two were already going out, it still made his fluster whenever you say _**I Love You**_ to him. "And besides~" He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard you talk. "Don't I get a punishment for saying that person's name~?" He blinked and then smirked.

"Well~ then this time~" He leaned towards your ear, whispering the words that made you burn with desire. You smiled and nodded, tightening you grip with him also as you two walked to the place you two needed to be. Your bedroom of course.

_**"Don't expect me to be gentle with you~"**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin:...The plot is all over the place...**

**Lync: I loved it~ Especially the kissing part~**

**Rin: R-Really? You did?**

**Lync: Yea~ Wanna kiss~?**

**Rin: *hits his head* Nvm...you pervert**

**Lync: *snickers* Your fault~ *looks at readers* Please review, favorite, and follow~ and you'll get a reward~ from me~ *winks***

**Rin:...Why do I bother...anyway, until then my lovely readers!**


	2. Shun

**A/N**

**Rin: And so...I decided to do one...about Shun!**

**Shun: Why me?**

**Rin: Cause...everyone seems to like you...Now do the disclaimer!**

**Shun: *sigh* RinRinRing does not own anything except this story**

**Rin: Thank you~ Now on with the show~!**

**Shun: You mean "story"**

**Rin: Be quiet**

* * *

"Shun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like me?"

You sweat dropped as he choked on his tea when you asked that question. He coughed, pounding his fist on his chest as he calmed down and recomposed himself. He picked up his tea, slowly as he eyed at you curiously. "Why do you suddenly ask?"

"W-Well~" You fiddled with your fingers as you tried to come up with an explanation. Shun eyed at you, a brow raised, waiting for your answer. "Well, we are dating right?" Shun nodded, still drinking his tea. "We're both a couple, right?" Shun nodded again. "Then why..." He blinked and put his tea down, looking at you. "Why haven't we done things that couples do?"

Shun blinked once, twice and then he stared at you weirdly. You were very blunt today which surprised him a little. You weren't usually like this. When you had a embarrassing question to ask, you would stutter and then give up on asking it but you will soon ask anyway because of all the pestering from your friends. But today was different. Really different. He smirked a little, still surprised as he looked at you questioningly now. "What things?"

You blushed as he asked. He chuckled lightly at your reaction and tried pressing forward a little more. "What things?" You gulped and tried to make the words come out of your mouth. "W-Well...t-things like...k-k-k-k-ki..."

"Ki?"

"K-k-k-k-k-..."

He raised a brow and leaned forward towards you, which you were sitting on the opposite side as the table as him, and propped his hand up to support his head, and nodded, urging you to continue. You drew a deep breath in before straining out the words. "I meant **kissing**!"

Another blink. Then another. Then laughter bursted into the air. Shun was laughing. At you. At the statement. You fumed as he laughed. "W-What's so funny?!" You yelled at him but he continued laughing and put his hands on his stomach.

"S-Sorry but..." He stopped half-way as he continued to laugh some more. You pouted and looked away, tears almost threatening to spill. Was it really that funny? Even so, even if it was that funny, there was no need to laugh that much. You were using all your courage here to ask him this and this is his reaction. Endless laughter. You bit your lip as you tried to keep your tears inside. Man, you regret asking him this.

Shun laughed some more and when he say you, his laughter died down. "Hey...I'm sorry..." He grabbed you hand, using his thumb brushing the top of your hand, trying to soothe you. You continued to looked away, still sad and mad. "It wasn't funny..."

"No, it wasn't...I'm sorry..."

You grunted a little, still not looking at him as he continued caressing your hand. "It was just that..." You turned a little, your eyes looking at him as he looked at you, smiling softly. "You were just so cute...I couldn't help it."

You blushed a little and looked away once again, not wanting him to look at your face. "No, I'm not..." You mumbled but he heard it anyway and smiled. "You are." You fullly turned towards him this time and when you did, you didn't expect what once coming.

Once he turned around, you saw Shun's face in front of your own and before you can react to anything, he kissed you, lightly on the lips. Your eyes widened a little at the sudden contact but then you closed your eyes, kissing back just as lightly. The two of you separated after a little while. You blushed as you remembered what just happened.

"So..." You looked back up at Shun who is still smiling, which looks more like a playful smile now. "Are you satisfied now?" You blushed more and nodded you head, not daring to look up at him. You flinched as the clock suddenly chimed, signaling it was lunch time. You sighed yearnfully as Shun let go of your hand and started walking towards the door but not before whispering something in your ear.

You blushed redder than you have ever before and glared at his back while he laughed lightly as he closed the door. You slump into your chair a little and sighed contently. Finally, you two were going to do something couple-ish. You smiled and giggled as you remembered the words that he said which made your heart beat erratically.

_**"Let's continue where we left of afterward. Afterall, we have a lot of times to catch up on."**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin:...Again...the plot is all over the place...but I'm done!**

**Shun: It's short.**

**Rin: *glooms* I know...sorry...**

**Shun: But I suppose...It's not bad...**

**Rin: Really?! *cough* I mean...Thanks. I think I made you a bit OOC though...**

**Shun: Oh well. *shrugs and looks at readers* Please follow,favorite,review and etc**

**Rin: Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ace

**A/N:**

**Rin: SOMEONE RECOMMENDED ME SOMETHING! SOMEONE RECOMMENDED ME SOMETHING!**

**Ace: SHUT UP! God...your loud...**

**Rin: B-But... I"M HAPPY!**

**Ace: *sigh* I shall just ignore this person and just do the disclaimer thing. Okay, RinRinRing does not own Bakugan nore New Vestroia.**

**Rin: HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Ace: Oh and thank you CatLoverx33 and shadowangel3.90 for following this story. **

**Rin: THANK YOU! Hope you like this AcexOC story~~~**

* * *

"Ace~"

"..."

"Ace~~"

"..."

"...ACE!"

"What?!"

You huffed as he finally responded to you. "You didn't answer me~" He rolled his eyes in response. "I'm busy."

"By busy, do you mean by looking at photos of Mira?" You put your hands on your waist, cocking up an brow as you looked at him, flustering and putting back the pictures into the photo book.

"W-What are you talking about?!"

This time it was your turn to roll your eyes. You sighed as you narrowed you eyes at him, unhappy. "Don't lie. I saw those pictures." Ace glared at you, a little bit of blush decorating his cheeks. "So?" Your expression turned from one that was unhappy to one that was a mixed of pain and sadness.

"So you still love her..."

Ace looked you weirdly. "What are you going on about? I don't like her anymore." You clenched your fist as you as you glared at him. "Don't lie to me..."

"I'm not lying. I wasn't looking at Mira."

"Stop lying to me! Just tell me the truth!"

"I am telling the truth! I'm not lying!"

"Liar! You were looking at photos of Mira!"

"I wasn't looking at Mira!"

"Then who?! Who were you looking at then?!" Your voice almost cracked as you shouted. Clenching your fist more, you were on the verge of tears. Ace noticed this and sighed, scratching the back of his head, he answered your shouted question. "It wasn't Mira. It was...you."

"Eh?" You blinked, staring at him. "What...did you say?"

He sighed as he blushed once again, scratching his cheeks this time. "I said I wasn't looking at pictures of Mira. I was looking at pictures of you." You blinked once again. Still not believing him, you narrowed your eyes. "Your lying..."

Ace felt a vein pop out as you said those words. It took all of his willpower to not yell at you, explaining that he wasn't lying. Instead, he grabbed his photo book and shoved it in your face, looking at you, mad. "Here! Look at this then!"

You hesitantly took the photo book and began opening it, examining the pictures. What you say left you shocked and surprised at the same time. He truly wasn't lying. As you flipped through the pages, you noticed that there were indeed some pictures of Mira but only if you were in it. Almost all the pictures in the photo book has you in it. You continued flipping through the book, shocked. After you finished, you closed the book, staying silent as you stared at the book in your hands. "You weren't lying..."

Ace sighed as you finally got it. "Of course I wasn't. You get it now? I don't like Mira anymore."

"Then...why do you have pictures of me? Even I haven't seen any of the pictures before. Except for a few." You flipped through the book again, looking at pictures that were taken of you, smiling happily.

"T-That's...!" Ace blushed more then ever and looked away, refusing to look at you. "Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

You closed the book, lightly smiling as you did. "No...there's no need." He inwardly sighed in relief. "But..." He looked at you. "I'm happy...that you have pictures of me. I'm happy..." You giggled and Ace blushed once again as he took in your form. You looked so cute to him right now. Smiling happily, blushing a little as you held the book in your chest as you stood inches away from him. Damn, how can he not resist doing what he was about to do next.

You opened your eyes, after finishing smiling only to be met by Ace's face, a few mere inches away from your own. Your breath got hitched in your throat as he kissed you, both lightly yet hard. As you two separated, both of you blushing. "W-W-Wha...?" You tried to talk but it ended up in stutters and you couldn't form a sentence. Ace looked away from you, embarrassed. "I-It's your fault for being too cute!"

You blushed, redder than before and looked down at the ground. Awkward silence followed after you spoke your sentence. Both of you didn't know what to say next. Suddenly, a yell broke the both of you out of your silence.

**"DINNER TIME!"**

It was Runo yelling, signaling it was dinner time. Both of you looked at each other, the blush still evident on both of your faces.

"S-Shall we go?"

"Y-Yea..."

As you both looked at each other for the last time, your hands coincidentally touched each other for a brief sudden and then Ace grabbed your hand and held onto it. You didn't complain though. You liked it. You held back and as Ace blushed lightly, the both of you walking towards the dining room.

* * *

**Extended Ending:**

"Say~? Ace?"

"Yea?"

"How did you get those pictures of me?"

Ace suddenly chocked and sputtered as he flustered with the paper he was holding in his hands. You stared at him in fascination as he tried to get his papers back in order while trying to compose himself. He coughed as he looked at you, a little nervous. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Because well~ Some of the pictures I haven't seen before and I'm pretty sure I haven't had anyone take those pictures of me. Especially the ones in my swimming suit."

Ace gulped as he tidy up his papers. He grew even more nervous as you stared at him, uncertainty in your eyes.

"You...didn't take them in secret...did you?"

Ace flinched, hoping you didn't see that he did but you did. You narrowed you eyes as you talked, your voice with laced with anger. "Ace~?"

"N-No! I-It's not what you think! Dan helped as well!" And before he stop himself, he sputtered out the first thing in his mind. When he finally registered what he said in his mind, he knew he was in trouble.

"So~...Your not alone..."

He gulped again, this time, knowing he was doomed for good. He better say his prayers.

"I-I'm...I"M SORRY!"

And the people on the streets, that was miles away from where you two were, could swear they can hear a scream for help but didn't care and just went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin: I...I FINISHED!**

**Ace: Well finally!**

**Rin: Hush! It was hard work but I loved it.**

**Ace: Tch! It's okay.**

**Rin:...Excuse you**

**Ace: *shrugs* **

**Rin: *sigh* Anyways~ I hope you like it~ It was a request I took from someone. The next one might be about Baron but I'm not sure yet. Until then~ GOODBYE~!**

**Ace: Peace out!**


	4. Keith

**A/N:**

**Rin: ANOTHER RECOMMENDATION!**

**Keith: Congratulations. **

**Rin: Thanks Kei-chan~**

**Keith: K-Kei-chan...?**

**Rin: Yup~!**

**Keith: *sweatdrops* *coughs* Anyway, rinrinring does not own bakugan or New Vestroia. Please enjoy. *smile***

**Rin: Enjoy~!**

* * *

Happiness.

That what you were feeling right now.

Finally...after these long years...he was back. Back to the light. Back to where he truly belonged.

You chocked back a few tears as you saw Mira run towards him. Keith Clay, Mira's brother, also the "use-to-be" Spectra. You had to admit, you fell in love at first sight when you first saw Spectra or Keith. You didn't know what attracted you to him. Was it the blond spiked hair? Or was it those eyes behind those masks that you had seen only once? Maybe it was the attitude? You didn't know. All you knew was that...you wanted to help. To help him. You felt that he needed help...that he needed someone to be there for him.

But now...everything is over. He's back to himself again. No more Spectra, although you did miss his "Spectra" side a little, but it's fine. He's on the brawlers side now. Everything was fine. You smiled as a tear dropped down on your cheek and down to your chin. Everyone was either smiling happily or crying tears or joy. Mira was hugging Keith and he hugged back.

Yup. Everything was fine.

.

.

.

.

It was the next day. You sighed contently, gazing over to where Keith and Mira was. They were by the rose bushes, talking and laughing.

"Look at those two! They act as if the "Spectra" thing has never happened!"

You looked at who said that. It was Baron, another member of the Resistance. He was smiling as he looked at Mira and Keith once again.

"We should all act that way! He is no longer Spectra. He is Keith, the newest member of the Resistance!"

You switched your gaze and it landed on Dan. He nodded at what he said and the others did too. You stayed silent and then continued looking at where Keith was, letting the others talk to their content. He was smiling. A bright smile. It was different from his usually smile or smirk. It moved your heart, making you feel warm. Without you knowing, you unconsciously smiled a tiny smile. He had affected you a lot.

_Ah...I do love him..._

You felt your heart pound as you thought that. Suddenly, there was a voice that rang out into the garden.

**Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please. Could I ask you all to please assemble in the operation room.**

And that was it.

"Huh? What for?" Dan looked up, confused.

"Ah wicked! It's ready!" Marucho clenched his fist as he grinned.

"It's time."

You heard Keith say and turned your gaze to him and saw him looking serious. Everyone got up, walking towards the operation room, Mira and Keith following slowly behind. Marucho noticed you not coming and turned towards you.

"Cousin, your not coming?"

You shook your head and smiled lightly. "No. I'll stay here. I'll bother you anyways."

"No you won't! Come on!" It was Dan who yelled at you. He smiled and tried to urge you to come with them but you shook your head once again.

"No. It's fine." You smiled reassuringly towards Dan and the others who were looking. Dan looked at you and then shrugged.

"If you say so." And then turned around and continued walking with the others. You stared back in silence and then turned around but right after you turned around you felt someone staring at you. You turned back immediately and saw who was staring at you. It was Keith. Your eyes widened a little. You didn't expect him to look back at you. Heck, you didn't even expect him to even notice you at all. Sure, you two have talked a few times back that was when he was still Spectra and at that time, he just made witty remarks about how useless you were since you didn't have a bakugan and that you were only a burden to the resistance. But that didn't stop you from falling in love with him. In fact, it made you fall deeper in love with him. Love was sure a strange emotion.

Back to the present, you and Keith continued to stare at each other. His expression was blank so you couldn't see what he was thinking about at all. The two of you continued to stare at each other, for what seems like hours to you, until Mira called out to him.

"Keith! You coming?"

He then broke the staring contest he had with you and then turned around to face his sister. "Yea. I'm coming now." And walked towards the door, where Mira was waiting for him since the others had left already. You stared at him on last time before turning around fully and started walking towards the rose bushes. What you didn't know was that before he had walked beyond the doors, he gave one last glance at you, watching your form and then turned away, the doors closing behind him.

.

.

.

.

You sighed but this time it was a tired sigh. It had been a few minutes ever since the others had went to the operation room but to you it felt like hours. Since you had lost interest in the rose garden, you decided to roam around the house of your rich cousin. And somehow, after a few minutes of getting lost here and there, you found a spot where you can relax a little. You were on the veranda, gazing out onto the view before you. It was pretty, since it was afternoon and all. And the sun was setting, which in turn made the sky look glorious. All in all, any normal person who say this will be awed. But you had been to this place a million times and the view was beautiful and all but today, you just didn't feel like it. You sighed again for what seems like the trillionth time of the day.

"Why the big sigh?"

You jumped in surprise and turn around to see who it was again. Again, you receive a shock. It was Keith. He was leaning again the wall, letting his shoulder prop himself up and his arms crossed. He had a blank expression on his face but you see a kind of amused look in his eyes. you stuttered on your words, not expecting him of all people to find you.

"K-Keith...O-Oh u-umm..."

He was staring at you so intently, so different from before. You couldn't keep up with that look he had so your gaze dropped to the floor, blushing a tiny bit. He chuckled at your form. It was adorable. They way your were fidgeting a little and how you kept looking at him from time to time, trying to say something but never could. Also, you were biting your lip ever so often as the blush on your face widened as you heard him chuckle. He found all those characteristics cute but he would never tell you that. Never. He still haven't forgiven himself for what he did to you when he was still Spectra. You were an innocent girl, always lively and smiling, trying to encourage your teammates the best you can even though you can't fight yourself. But he always had to turn that smile into a sad frown. The words he always said to you whenever he say you, it made your face turn into a face full of sadness and pain. For some reason, whenever you made that sad face, and he was the one who made it, it made his heart hurt but he brushed it aside, thinking it was something else and not you. But now...it's different. He knows why his heart was hurting back then and what he the feeling he had for you was.

He walked forward a bit and you flinched a little. You felt your heart pounding more and more as you heard his footsteps grow gradually nearer and near. Soon the pounding of your heart was all you could hear, that you didn't notice him standing right next to you on the veranda. You were only brought out of your train thoughts when you heard him speak.

"The view...it's pretty."

"Ah...y-yes. I-It is..."

Then silence. You didn't know what to say. You guys had nothing really common to say to each other since all the time you guys talked was when he was only making bad remarks to you. Your mind wondered back to the present and to what was happening now. You still don't know what to say to him so you kept your gaze to the view in front of you.

He gulped. What was he suppose to say? He took a few cautious glances at you to see that you were looking out onto the view. He looked at the view in front of him as well. It was beautiful but...not as beautiful as you. He remembered that time, when your hair was flowing lightly in the wind, your eyes sparkling in laughter, your mouth in a small smile. Everything around you seemed to sparkle. He was looking from his ship that time and he could remember the time quite clearly. You and the brawlers were eating outside, Dan and a few others were cracking jokes here and there, which resulted in you and the others laughing. He stared at you out from one of his ship's windows. You looked like you were having fun, extremely fun. Seeing you like that, it made his heart feel warm a little. He wanted to make you smile like that as well.

As his mind wandered back to the present, he glanced at you once again. You were still looking at the view in front of you but he could see confusion in your eyes. You were biting your lip, your brows furrowed a little. Your hands were tightly holding onto the veranda rail, which indicates that you are nervous. He continued staring at you when he suddenly had an idea. This was a chance. A chance for him to apologize and start everything over with you. A chance for him to wipe out the bad things he said to you and start a new beginning. He nodded mentally at what he had thought and decided. He would apologize to you and maybe, just maybe, he could start all over with you...as friends...or even more.

"Say..."

You blinked and then slowly turned towards him, your heart pounding in anticipation and nervousness about what he was going to say.

"Y-Yes...?" You said lightly, not wanting to sound intimating but not trying to sound weak at the same time.

He took in a deep breath and then blew it out, turning completely around to look at you, directly in the face.

"I'm sorry...for all the things I have done to you..."

You blinked as you absorbed what he had just said to you. It took you a few minutes to finally respond. Your response wasn't really what he had expected. He had expected maybe a little scolding saying that he should be sorry or maybe ignorance because he had done a lot of bad things to you that you couldn't find it in your heart to forgive him so maybe you would ignore him but that wasn't what you did. No, you smiled. You smiled at him. It was a pure smile. It left him speechless. Why would you smile? He didn't know. Your next words left him even more shocked.

"I forgive you."

If his eyes weren't wide enough before then they definitely were wide now. Did he hear you correctly? Did he hear you say...you...forgive...him?

"W-Why...Why?"

His question caught him off-guard. You didn't know the reason why either. All you knew was that, you forgave because...you loved him. You loved him wholly and from the bottom of your heart. You turned away from him, thinking.

"I...I don't really know either...It's just that..."

You dropped your gaze again. Keith stared at you and then reached a hand out. His hand cupped your cheek ever so lightly and slowly turned your head so you would look at him.

"Just what?"

You stared at him and you felt your words lump in your throat. You tried to swallow that lump. Now is the chance. You could tell him your feelings now. You closed your eyes and then re-opened them, confidence in your eyes.

"I-I-I...I l-lo...I lov-"

Then before you can finish your confession, he swooped in and kissed you right then and there. No need for words. He knew what you were going to say and he understood the meaning. The kiss was tender and sweet. The both of you wanted it to last but to bad that you both had to break apart for air. You panted lightly and was about to ask him what the kiss was about since he took you by surprise but he spoke first and his words shocked you.

"I love you too."

"E-Eh...?"

You looked at him, flabbergasted. Did he return your confession? Did THE Keith Clay just said he love you too? Maybe you were just hearing things...but...what is this really happy feeling you have right now? This feeling of having your loved returned...this isn't a lie.

"D-Do you...truly...really?"

Keith smiled at your innocent face. He chuckled as he brought your face closer.

"Yes. I do."

And another kiss. This time, both of your feelings were recognized so the kiss was more passionate.

Again, you both broke apart for air. You smiled, a truly happy smile. Your feelings were returned. You were so happy, happy beyond words. Wishing that this moment would last forever, you leaned into his arms as he hugged you tightly. You both hugged as the sun sets down and it was night time. The hug broke and you both smiled at each other as you took each other hands, intertwined them, and walked off towards bed.

You know you can sleep peacefully tonight because when you wake up, you would be with him. The love of your life.

_I love you. Truly and always._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin: FINALLY! IT'S FINISHED!**

**Keith:...Wow...It's pretty...long.**

**Rin: I know *sigh* I worked on it for like a day and a half...kinda. Anyways~ I'm kinda proud~ Although...it really is too long...**

**Keith: Well, maybe the readers will like it since it's long and they get to read more?**

**Rin: Yea...maybe your right... I really hope they like it. I made it fluffy a little too. I hope it is fluffy. I hope they like it.**

**Keith: *pats* Now now. It's alright. *looks at readers* I hope you enjoyed the story. *smile***

**Rin: Yea! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! **

**Keith and Rin: Bye!**


	5. Shadow

**A/N:**

**Rin: Weeeeeeee!**

**Shdaow: Nya~! Nya~! Nya~! Nyaaaaaa~!**

**Rin: It's a new chapter!**

**Shadow: I know I'll be epic in this one! Nya~ Nya~!**

**Rin: Ahahaha! Maybe~ Anyways, KnightAngelSupreme and hellraiserphoenix** **and werehogdog****! Thank you for following! **

**Shadow: Thanks! Nyaaaaa~!**

**Rin: Shadow! Exclamier!**

**Shadow: Nya~! rinrinring does not own Bakugan or New Vestroia! Nya~!**

**Rin: Now, on to the story~!**

* * *

"(Y/N)~ Nyaa~"

You sighed and then turned around to see who was calling for you. Although you had a pretty good idea of who it is anyway and you were correct.

The one who was calling you was a boy called Shadow. Shadow Prove. A member of the Vexos.

You were a member of the Vexos too, but you weren't a brawler. You were a assistant of Professor Clay, who was in charge of the mechanical bakugan. You helped him in his research and took down notes about it. You also helped the Vexo members fix their bakugan if it was ever damaged or broken. Never the less, you were a great helper and assistant. You were very dedicated to your work as well.

Now back to the present: You looked towards the silvered-hair boy and sighed once again as you asked him a question.

"What is it Shadow? I'm pretty busy."

Did he break his bakugan again? Shadow was reckless and always gets into battles, which leads him to always damaging his mechanical bakugan, which also leads to you always fixing it for him, which again leads you to spend time with him. So since you spend most of your time with him, you got to know the boy pretty well. But overall, you concluded his was a childish boy who had a childish tongue, who keeps saying "Nya~! Nya~! Nya~!" at the end of each of his sentences. Who knows why.

"I damaged my mechanical bakugan~ nya~!"

_...I knew it... _You mentally slapped your forehead as you stared at the boy in front of you. He was smiling that idiotic, goofy smile of his as if he doesn't care about a thing! You sighed again. You were pretty busy but...

"Haaaa...I guess I have time to fix it for you..."

"Really~! Thankies (Y/N)~" He said as he smiled a childish smile this time.

Your heart skipped a beat. Yes...you were in love with this idiotic, stupid, no-good, damaging bakugan, vexo bastard. You always wondered why you loved him in the first place. Nothing about him seems attractive to you. If you were to choose a guy, you'd choose either Prince Hydron or Spectra because they both had good looks. But looks doesn't come with everything. Prince Hydron and Spectra both had nasty attitudes so they were wiped of the list. Lync was too short for you. No way in hell were you going to date a short bastard. Lync also had a fowl mouth too so he was off the list. Mylene was a girl so fuck no. Gus? Psh. He was a loyal lapdog to Spectra. He won't give a hoot to anybody, much less to a girl. Which leaves you with...Shadow. Shadow, he was a idiot, has no brains, and always seems to make lame remarks. His looks were okay, not much to attract a girl but it was okay. He had a half-fowl and half-childish mouth. Also, his sense of fashine was a big no-no. But still, you can't help being somehow tranced by him. His semi-big muscles, that gorgeous silver hair, and those amazing red ey-

A cough and then a sigh. You shook your head of the thoughts you had. You turned around and started walking towards the laboratory which was to fix the mechanical bakugans only. You motioned towards Shadow to follow you and he obeyed, like a quiet dog. You both were walking silently down the hallway. Nobody was around, not that your surprised. This place was restricted for people who worked for Professor Clay only. Anybody else that is not in the category of being a helper is not allowed here.

You stopped in front of a door, Shadow stopping right behind you. You got out a key card a slide it in the security key check-thingy. The white-automatic door then opened and you went inside, Shadow still following you. As the two of you entered the room completely, the door then closed, leaving you two in the room, alone.

Well, it's not like you cared anyway, since this happened a lot of times already. You were use to it. You proceeded walking towards a machine. The machine allowed you to fix the broken mechanical bakugan. And as usual, Shadow was still following you, looking around the place, curiously, even though he had been here like a million times.

As you sat down on one of the chairs, you began turning on the computer, typing some stuff and put the mechanical bakugan in the machine, closing the lid down as the machine proceeded to heal the bakugan. You typed and entered stuff that will help the bakugan recovery proceed faster, as well as doing some of your own work.

Shadow took a chair from somewhere and sat next to you, looking at you as you did your work. The stare was kind of intense so you couldn't really focus as much. After a few minutes later, you sighed because you couldn't concentrate. You turned to look at Shadow.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

He kept staring at you, staying silent until he finally spoke but his words made you look at him in question and shock.

"Why are you so beautiful~?"

You stayed silent, staring at him, seeing if he was joking or not but noticed that he wasn't. You then grew bright red at his question. What the hell was that about?!

"W-What?! W-What are you saying?!"

You mentally cursed at how you stuttered and in front of Shadow too. You weren't a person to ever stutter or grow nervous over questions like this but, since this was Shadow and how he always seems to make your heart flutter, you aren't seem to sure of how this situation will turn out to be. Shadow, being the dumb one, blinked and tilted his head to the side a little, a mask of curiousness on his face.

"Eh~? But it's true though~. Your hair moves so beautifully in the wind~and your eyes sparkle when the light hits your eyes~, it makes you very pretty~~"

You stared, blankly at him. You seriously had no idea what to say and you had no idea that someone like Shadow can actually say things like that.

"Eh~ Did I make you speechless (Y/N)-chan~~~?"

"I-Idiot! There's no way that happened!"

You huffed and turned back to work, able to shake of his stares this time.

.

.

.

"...Shadow..."

"Yes~~~?"

"...What the hell did you do to make your bakugan like this...?"

"Eh~? What I did~?"

"Yes..."

"Well~~~ Just a few practices here and there. Also, I spared with the others a little~ Oh! And went to fight the brawlers!"

"...And you didn't bother to bring it in once to either check or see if it was damaged enough or not..."

"Yep~!"

"Don't **'Yep~!' **me you idiot!"

"OUCH!"

Giving him a full blown hit on the head, you wondered why you ever loved this idiot. You sighed, which seemed like the millionth one, and looked over the bakugan again.

"I can't fix this. You damaged it too much. We'll have to wait until Professor Clay comes and see what he decides to do with it."

"So that means...we'll hafta wait here till he comes back~?"

"Yup."

"Just the two of us~?"

"Mhmm"

"Alone~?"

"Yes."

You noticed that Shadow was staring at you in deep thought. You were about to ask him what he wanted when suddenly he grinned. But it wasn't his usually grin. This grin gave you a bad feeling.

Shadow suddenly stood up and was walking slowly towards you. You, who was still sitting in your chair, was backing up but there wasn't enough room so your chair ended backing up to the desk and stopped. Shadow, of course by now, was in front of you, still grinning that grin of his.

"W-What...?"

"You do know what that means~? We~have~a~lot~of~time~ .ther~"

You visibly gulped and glared at him.

"What are you suggesting..."

"I'm saying~we can do a lot of **_fun_ **stuff together~"

You kept backing up onto the desk but Shadow suddenly shot both of his arms out, trapping you between the desk and him. He leaned forward while you shut your eyes. You can feel his breath next to your ear and the words he said next shocked you greatly.

"You know (Y/N)...I have loved you for a long time~"

You suddenly opened your eyes and saw his face in front of you. You were about to open your mouth to speak when suddenly you felt something touch them. Shadow's lips. Only a few things can be processed in your mind that moment and they all revolve around one thing.

. .

You were bright red the next moment. You wanted to shove him off but Shadow, being who he is, has a strong build so of course, a girl like yourself couldn't push him off.

The kiss went on for a long time. When you finally thought you couldn't breath anymore, the kiss ended. As you were gulping down air, Shadow lipped his lips in anticipation. When you were done, you glared at him but it failed since your face was really red and you couldn't keep your wits together.

"W-What was that for?!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the way you look at me~?"

"! W-What are you-"

"Uh uh uh~ I love you too~okay~?"

"Erg..."

You couldn't make a comeback to that and before you noticed, Shadow had you pinned to the desk, his body hovering above yours.

"W-W-What?! W-What are y-"

"Hush~ Since we both feel the same for each other~ I decided we should move on to the next step~ hmm~?"

"W-Wait...I-I think we should..."

"Nope~! No waiting~ I can't wait anymore anyways~"

"Mph?!"

Before you could protest, he kissed you again but more passionately this time.

and what happened next?

Well...I'll leave that up to your imagination. But let's just say...Shadow had a really big bump on his head the next day and was scolded by Professor Clay big time as well.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Rin: And...it's over!**

**Shadow: Took pretty long~ More than a month~**

**Rin: Hush! I was debating what to do next...well...yea...**

**Shadow: You mean you ran out of ideas~**

**Rin: ARG! BE QUIET!**

**Shadow: OUCH! Why did I hafta get hit twice~?!**

**Rin: Cause your an idiot**

**Shadow: *whines***

**Rin: Hmph. Anways, I hope you like it.** **Especially to the one who recommended Shadow. I'm sorry if I made him a little OC in the end. I didn't really know how to write him. Can't say this is the best but...HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Oh! And the next story shall be about Gus so stay tune!**

**Rin and shadow: Bye~! **


	6. Gus

**A/N:**

**Rin: Alright...HERE IS THE GUS STORY!**

**Gus: There is no need for you to announce it out loud. People already know if they had read the author note from the last chapter.**

**Rin: You speak to much.**

**Gus: I am able to speak as much as I want.**

**Rin: Yesh...Anyway~please do the disclaimer~**

**Gus: It's not like I have a choice anyways. *sigh* rinrinring does not own bakugan or New Vestroia.**

**Rin: Thanks~ NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Gus-chan~"

Gus sighed as he head that voice. He would know that anywhere. Especially since that person was the only one who calls him by that wretched name.

"What is it that you want, (Y/N)-san?"

Keeping his patience at bay, he saw you bounce your way(literally) at him and stopped, grinning up at him. That grin gave shivers down his spine. Something was not right...

"Say Gus-chan~ Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away."

He braced himself for the question but it seemed like he didn't brace himself good enough because he almost dropped the papers he was holding. Coughing, he looked up at you as if he did not believe what he just heard.

"Could you...repeat what you just said, (Y/N)-san...?"

"Sure! I asked: **Do you love Spectra**?"

About to lose his wits, he composed himself and out a small cough. He eyed you strangely before asking his question.

"Why have you suddenly asked about this?"

"Well...you always seemed as if you would do anything for Spectra. Which you do, by the way. So I wondered...maybe you liked him."

"I admire Master Spectra. He is what I aim to be and in order to perfect that, I will serve him and will even laid down my life if I have to."

"But you know Gus-chan~" A twitch at that nickname. "Admiration could also turn to love you know~"

And you made a gesture to what you just said. Putting your hands together, fingers intertwined, you blinked as if flirtatiously, imaginary hearts in your hearts.

Gus sighed at what you did and shook his head.

"Nonsense. I only admire Master Spectra. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides the one I love is-"

Gus caught himself before he could speak any further but you, having good ears, heard what he said and smirked.

"Oh ho~ What was that you were about to say, Gus-chan~~?"

Gus coughed,again, and turned around.

"Nothing. Now if you would please, (Y/N)-san, I have work to do. Excuse me."

And proceeded to walk away. A little faster than usual. You blinked and pouted. Well, no matter. You have a lot of chance to ask him later.

And with that with in your mind, you turned around as well, going back to work, humming. You can't wait till it was lunch time.

.

.

.

**Lunch Time**

"Gus-chan~!"

Gus inwardly groaned as he heard that voice. Why did you have to be so damn persistent? He slowly turned around and saw you bounce your way towards him, a grin, that was way to happy feeling for his preference for some reason, etched on your face. He sighed and without facing you, he asked his questions while grabbing what foods he wants to eat.

"What is it?"

"You know what it is~? I want to know what you meant before~ You know~ Back there~in the corridor~?"

_...I knew it..._

Trying not to show the annoyance on his face, he turned to look at you.

"Why do you want to know? It's nothing important."

"Oh but it is to me~"

And said, Gus almost choked on his on saliva. What you said shocked him because well...he just wasn't expecting it. Yes, there was no way he was going to admit that he likes you. Not that he does. No no no.

"-s? -us?...Gus?!"

"! Y-Yes?"

"Mou~ Gus-chan~ why didn't you pay attention?"

You pouted at the male before you. Gus was about to apologize when he suddenly saw you smirk.

"Ehehe~ Gus-chan~ what were you thinking about before~? The one you love~?"

_...This girl..._

Gus coughed and then turned around.

"Nothing. Bye."

And again, before you can answer, he zoomed away, more faster than before. You blinked at the really small trail of smoke he left behind and 'tched'.

Ah well, you have till the end of the day anyway. You'll get it out of him later. And so you skipped back to your office to eat lunch while skipping the way and thinking of what you could do make the blue haired boy spill his beans.

.

.

.

**Time skip to the end of the day due to fast flying Drago~**

"Haaa. Maybe now I'll get to relax."

Gus sat in his office chair, all the work he had for today was done. Today was just not a good day for him.

For some whatever reason, he keeps running into you. And whenever you see each other, you would not stop pestering him about who he likes. And of course, Gus didn't want to answer you so when he gets the chance, he runs away. Literally.

_It's karma. I'm sure. But since it's the end of the day, there is no way she would co-_

_**Bang!**_

"Gus-chan~!"

_...Or not..._

Not keeping it in this time, he groaned and banged his head onto the desk. Seeing the male do that, you chuckled before skipping up to him and sat on his desk.

"So~~~~~~~~"

"...I know."

"Great~! So who is it~?"

"...I told you a million times. **I. Am. Not. Telling. You.**"

"Eh~! But that's just plain mean~"

"Well, sorry."

He rolled his eyes and you gasped. Upon hearing you gasp, he raised an brow and looked at you curiously.

"What?"

"Gus-chan...did you just..."

"...What?"

"Do sarcasm?!"

_...Why do I bother-!...Forget it...I'm done...So done..._

Sighing, he put his fingers on his forehead.

"I am getting a headache from this..."

As you heard him say this, you got an idea. You smirked, again, and began to talk in teasing voice.

"Say~ Gus-chan~?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You have an headache, right~?"

"...I just said so before."

Smirking more, you leaned in closer to him, your face a few inches apart and you whispered.

"I can fix that..." [1]

And before he can retort, you kissed him...on his forehead. But since his fingers were still there, you kissed those instead.

Blink one...twice...thrice...

"...Umm...Gus-chan?"

**_Flush!_**

"W-Waaa~! G-Gus-chan! Y-Your face is really red!"

"! S-Shut up! A-Anyways! Why'd you do that?!"

"Eh? What? You don't like it?"

"N-No! That's not...! ARG! You IDIOT!"

"EHHHH?! IDIOT?! Gus-chan~~~! That's so mean~~~!"

"Not it's not! Think about other people's feelings, you THICK-HEADED PERSON!"

"O-Other's feelings?! What are you t-"

And then suddenly, you get it. As if the piece's were falling together, you figure out who he likes...You. Yes, it was you. You, who was cheerful, stupid, oblivious to things but was also kind. Gus, of course notice that. Otherwise, why do you think he would fall for you in the first place? But of course, being the oblivious person you were, you didn't notice. Not at all. Not the tint of pink on his cheeks whenever you laughed. Not that little smile he would do when you also smiled. Not those little gestures he would give you like, helping you with your work. He would never do that. Only to Spectra and possible, you.

Back to the present, as you noticed what he was talking about, your own face flushed. A few awkward seconds past when suddenly, you started snickering. The snickering grew louder and louder and before you know it, the snickering turned into loud laughing.

Not knowing what was going on, Gus grew redder than before and glared at you.

"W-What are you laughing about?! Answer me!"

You laughed ceased little by little until you can finally talk again.

"Ahh...My stomach hurts..."

"Hmph...Of course. Since you were laughing that loud..."

"Ehehe~ But it was worth it since...I get to learn something very important. And since I am very kind, I'll tell you my answer~"

"Answer? Wha-"

Again, before he can speak, your face was close to him again and this time, you didn't smirk. You smiled. A genuine smile.

"I like you too~ Gus-chan~"

And kissed him.

And everything was a happily ever after~.

**Extended ending**

"So Gus-chan~?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does that mean that you have had lewd dreams about me~?"

**_cough! cough! cough!_ **"W-WHAT?!"

"Ahaha~ well I do sleep a level under you, ya know~ And you couldn't conceal your voice that well~"

"..."

"Arara~? Embarrased Gus-chan~?"

"You-! NO!"

"Don't worry~ I've had dreams like that too~"

"Y-You-...Wait...WHAT?!"

* * *

**[1]- reference to the movie "Holes". I LOVED that movie. **

**A/N:**

**Rin: And...IT"S DONE!**

**Gus:...I don't like it.**

**Rin: *sigh* I'm not surprised. I'm not really fine with it either but I ran out of ideas and...yea...it's pretty short too.**

**Gus: It is.**

**Rin: T^T Gus-chan is soooo mean~~~**

**Gus: Be quiet.**

**Rin: Waaaa! *shines* Anyways, hope you like it. Might have made Gus a little OC though...**

**Gus: You did.**

**Rin: Grrrr! But yea. I'm still taking requests from people so if you want me to do anyone, just review it to me and I'll see what I can do. But since I'm running out of ideas and my ideas are pretty cheesy, the next few stories might be really short. But! I'll try to make them the best stories I can! So...please go write ahead what you want in the review box! You can also put ideas of what you want too! And like I said, I'll try my best. So for now...**

**Rin/Gus: BYE!**


	7. Klaus

**A/N:**

**Rin: I gotta request!**

**Klaus: You must be really happy, Lady Rin.**

**Rin: Yup~! Your turn now, Klaus!**

**Klaus: Of course. Rinrinring does not own Bakugan or New Vestroia.**

**Rin: Thank you~ Now on to the story!**

* * *

"Now this is what I call...Heaven."

You sighed as you leaned back more into your chair. You were currently in gracious garden of your lover's back yard. It was completely extravagant. Everything was perfect down to even the speck of dirt.

A while ago, you were swimming in the gigantic pool that was there. Needless to say, you had a wonderful time but of course, swimming takes a lot of energy out of the swimmer so you decided to take a break which leads to the present right now.

You were currently drinking your sweet drink when all of the sudden, someone covered your eyes. Letting out a tiny yelp, you let go of the drink you were holding, making the poor drink fall to the ground in a loud crash.

"My, I feel sorry for that drink."

"Klaus!"

Your lover or boyfriend, Klaus, laughed as he saw your surprised expression.

"I do love your expressions, (Y/N). You make the most peculiar ones I have ever seen."

You pouted and looked away.

"That was not funny, Klaus. Look what you have done! My poor drink is lost! I shall never get it back..."

You sniffed as you wiped away a fake tear in your eyes. Klaus chuckled at your acting. He loved the hate-love fights you guys had. It was entertaining, funny and it also lets him see cute sides of you.

"I'm sorry, my love. Perhaps it will make you feel better if you would let me make you my special blend of tea?"

You felt your ears perk up at what he said. You turned to face him, your eyes shining, your hands clasped together. You were extremely happy.

"Yes please~~~"

You absolutely adored Klaus's special blend of tea. The tastes differ from time to time but nevertheless, it was a awesome drink. You felt like you can it always. [1]

Klaus smiled and bowed, like a gentlemen.

"As you wish, my lady."

And swiftly walked away but not before you called out something to him so he could hear.

"And I also want it with milk! Not honey!"

Klaus chuckled again as he finally disappeared from your view. You smiled and then sighed contently as you relaxed into the chair once again.

And not a moment too soon, Klaus has come back with the tea on a elegant tray. As he got closer, you can already smell the delicious aroma.

"Your tea, my love?"

"Thank you, sweetheart."

And you took the cup of tea from him and took a sip. Klaus stared at you as he waited for your reaction. Your eyes lit up and your mouth curved into a smile.

"This is delicious!"

Klaus smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Why wouldn't i? It's your tea after all, Klaus."

"Ahaha! You surely do have your way with words, (Y/N)."

"Isn't that why you fell for me in the first place?"

Klaus laughed again and smirked. You got him there.

"Of course my love. Of course. But that's not all I love about you."

And before you can retort, Klaus kissed you. It was gentle and soft kiss. After you guys parted, Klaus licked his lips and smiled.

"Hmm...not bad. Tastes like...honey and lemon together."

"Klaus~"

And you both laughed. Needless to say, you both spended the rest of the afternoon together.

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1]- Got it from the movie "The Cat Returns"**

** I LOVE Hayao Miyazaki movies~**

**Rin: And done!**

**Klaus: I love it, Miss Rin. Truly a work of art. **

**Rin: Awww~ thanks! Oh and for my next chapter, I might do one with Mira with a male reader so yea...Head up on that! Peace out! *pumps two peace signs in the air***

**Klaus: *chuckles* Good bye ladies. **

**Rin/Klaus: See you soon!**


	8. Hydron

"Oh~(Y/N)~"

You groaned in annoyance. That voice was recognized anywhere.

Turning around, you tried not to run away as the figure of the person got closer.

"Yes...Prince Hydron?"

Said boy smiled in sassy-ness (_you mentally rolled your eyes) _and placed one hand on his hip as he waved the other one in the air. Yup, air of royalty as always.

"Oh nothing~ I just wanted to call out to you~"

Raising a brow, you nodded your head in understandment. _(Cause it's better than saying NO because who know's what the tacky spoiled brat would do to you) _

"Uh-huh...Well, I have some work I have to complete before I report to his majesty so, good day, your highness."

And without another word, you quickly wisked out of there, not bothering to slow down at all.

What you didn't know was that Hydron was frowning the whole time when you went away.

Then he smirked. He knew what to do when he wanted things his way.

And so, off he went as well...to the Throne room.

* * *

"...My prince..."

"Hmm~? Yes, dear (Y/N)~?"

Your eyes twitched in annoyance. What you would give to knock that cocky voice of his to another dimension. But first things first, the situation at hand.

"Why...am I like this?"

And you gestured to as **how** and **why** were you strapped to a chair, in the middle of the **prince's** room. But the boy _(Stupid blondie...or...greenie...gah) _just smiled mischievously in response.

"Oh~ It's nothing to worry about~" So he says.

You felt your eye twitch again.

"But I have work, Prince Hydron..." Oh, it was so hard to keep your voice in control and not just lash out at the idiot right here. But when he kept smiling, you felt something wasn't right. Then again...when was something ever right when it's about **him**?

"That has already been arranged~"

"...Excuse me?" Another smirk from blondie/greenie.

"I talked to my father yesterday. So, you have a day off today~"

You rose a brow while Hydron continued talking, his ever growing smile getting bigger.

"So I get to have you for a day~!"

You jaw dropped when he said this. Staring at him weirdly, you had a billion thoughts going through your head. But the thought that stood out was: _Was this guy crazy?!_

"Uhh...And why?" Forget formalities. You needed an answer as to why he would do...**this**!

Sneering, he lightly took a hold of your chin and he came closer to your face.

"So I can do whatever I want to you, sweetie..."

You could practically hear the sound of a hunter claiming his prey in his voice. _(Also that you could smell his breath...Was that fresh mint?)_

You gulped at the sharp-look in his eyes.

_Is this guy a sadist?!_

Noticing your panic, Hydron lowly chuckled and licked his lips. You gulped again.

_Then again...you weren't complaining...right?_

* * *

**Rin: Request...DONE~!  
**

**Hydron: Hmm...not bad.**

**Rin: ...You serious? o-o**

**Hydron: What?**

**Rin: ...Never mind..._So he really is a sadist...?_**

**Hydron: ?  
**

**So I received like 3 Hydron wants so...here you go! hope you like it though...It's not the best...And I was in my sadist-mood after hearing this song -3- Can't blame me~ Anyways! Hope you enjoy! And I'll be sure to do Mylene next. don't worry!**

**Chao~!**


	9. Mylene

**Request made! Hope you like?**

**p.s. - you are a guy**

**p.p.s. - there might be yaoi (owo)~***

* * *

Gulping, you held the box of chocolates close to your chest.

Today was the day. The day where you confess to the blue-haired female of your dreams.

"Yo~! (Y/N)~!"

You jumped up at the suddenly sound of your name. Turning around, you saw who it was that called you and let a sigh of relief out.

"Oh...It's just you Lync..."

"Well that nice~ _Oh...It's just you Lync... _Yea, very nice~..."

You sighed again. you could clearly hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Not now Lync. I'm...busy..."

You heard him made a humming sound. Then he noticed it.

"Say~...What's that in your hands~?"

Blinking, you realized what he was asking and you quickly hid it behind your back.

"I-It's nothing!"

"Heeeh~?"

Lync smirked at your reaction as you blushed profoundly. You always were never good at hiding your feelings.

"Come to think of it~" He casually puts his hands behind his head. _(This cool guy...) _"I did see Mylene near the cafeteria..."

"R-Really?!" Your head shot up like no tomorrow but then you noticed...you got tricked.

"...Lync~..." Narrowing your eyes, you were ready to kill the boy in front of you if he hadn't put up his hands in protest and apologized.

"Geez~...Your so easily teased~" _("Bastard...") _"Hehe~ But I wasn't lying~"

You rose a brow at that while Lync continued smirking like no tomorrow.

"You better hurry~ Or else she'd be gone before you know it~"

Realizing what he meant, you quickly thanked Lync and hurried towards the cafeteria, not noticing the sad expression on the younger boy's face.

"Haa~...And here I thought it'd be for me...Sad...Well, it's not like I had a chance from the beginning~..."

But even if he had said these things to reassure himself, Lync still couldn't help but feel jealous.

"...Stupid Mylene..."

* * *

Catching your breath, you scanned the cafeteria for your angel. Seeing her, you felt your heart leap in joy.

So Lync wasn't lying at all.

You breathed in..and out...and repeated this process about 2 more times before approaching the woman.

"M...Mylene?"

"Huh?"

Said girl turned around, her face unamused as always, as she scanned you, up and down.

"What do _you_ want?"

Ouch. That hurts bit. But there was no backing out now.

Trembling, you brought out the rectangle-shaped box and shoved it, in a unmanly way, in front of her.

"H-Happy Valentines!"

The woman only blinked out of surprise _(__but she doesn't show it) _and rose a brow at the...gift?

"What's this for?"

You gulped. Here was the moment of truth.

"W-Well...I know that valentine day is for girl to express their feelings and I know I'm a guy but-"

"Get to the point."

Another gulp. "T-The thing is...I really like you! No, I love you! Will you be my valentine?"

...And silence is casted over.

You were mentally freaking out. What if she doesn't accept it? Reject it? Tease you about how stupid you are and that you aren't worth her time? All these thoughts were clouding, fogging your mind, making it hurt. Especially your heart.

"...Are you an idiot?"

Wincing, you tried to keep your face neutral. You knew it. She would refuse...everything.

"Your as dense as always, (Y/N)."

And here comes the insults.

"Can you actually not see that someone likes you too?"

...What?

You quickly looked at Mylene, only to find a light blush on her face. Was...Was this actually happening? Was she actually returning your affections. Your mouth was agape as you stared at the woman.

But Mylene only stood up from where she was sitting, took the box of chocolates and whispered in your ear.

"Really...Your so dense..."

And walked away as if nothing has happened. You continued standing there, like a dolt, your face completely red.

Heart leaping with joy, you were having a mini-party inside your head.

But then, you realized...

_Wait...So does that mean she loves me too?_

...Yea...you were dense, alright.


End file.
